Spray booms are configured to distribute agriculturally active ingredients to vegetation. Spray booms often include tanks to store a solution containing the agriculturally active ingredients, a pump to pressurize the solution, and conduits to deliver the solution to a plurality of nozzles of the system.
In the prior art, pressurized agriculturally active solutions travel from upstream conduits to downstream conduits at non-terminal locations in the upstream conduits. This causes differences in the pressure drops from the pump to the nozzles, and also causes residue to build up in the closed terminal ends of upstream conduits. In a system where a solution only travels from upstream conduits to downstream conduits via terminal ends, solids build-up in closed terminal ends is prevented.